


Happy, huh?

by NeoLuminous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ryo being Ryo, Soft Haruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoLuminous/pseuds/NeoLuminous
Summary: More fluffthis time Haruka simply wanted to relax and play guitar but he runs into Ryo again, but it feels, different, this time around. Like, he's happier?
Relationships: Akebono Ryo/Nijo Haruka
Kudos: 5





	Happy, huh?

It was quiet. Just the right amount of quiet for Haruka to get out of the sharehouse, to take a small stroll in order to gain even just the slightest shred of peace. He had his headphones over his ears whilst holding his guitar case. Noticing the park come up ahead in the distance, Haruka exhaled. Making his way through the park, he sat at a bench, to softly strum the acoustic guitar, playing a soft melody. He hummed along, his fingers tracing along the string to piece together such a melody. Once he opened his eye, something in particular caught his eye. Specifically, a so called alien, sitting on the grass field, staring into the starry sky. He seemed to have one of his usual purple lollipops in his mouth as he crossed his legs.

"Hm? Haruka-kun?" The bassist chirped with his usual curled smile once he noticed him. Haruka picked up on it, letting out a small annoyed sigh, not saying a word, but just giving a simple glare. "Hello~" He could feel his cheeks heat up at his rather bright aura, making him turn away. 

"...You, again." Another rather harsh tone, though, Ryo didn't seem to mind, considering he lightly patted the grass beside him. 

"Would you wanna watch the stars with me?" He looks up into the blue and purple colored sky, gently smiling. Haruka simply grunted, scratching his neck with his hand. "I wonder what sort of broadcast the stars'll have... Maybe it'll be from my home planet?" What? Again with this nonsense? It made Haruka twitch his eyebrow. Still, though, it was peaceful enough, which led him off the bench to position himself beside Ryo. Seeing the so called alien again felt, refreshing. Ever since their "chat" at the studio, it made him feel just the slightest bit happier to see him again. Though, not like he can admit this out loud. He didn't even notice the smile spread on his face as he scratched his cheek. "Haruka-kun, what're you playing?"

"Nothing, really.." He replies, lightly strumming once more, a gentle melody. Ryo closed his eyes. 

"Is it a melody that makes you happy?" Ryo asked, leaning his head, tapping his chin whilst he played with the lollipop in his mouth. A happy melody? He couldn't exactly tell what he even meant, so he just raised an eyebrow. "Your song, it's a melody that can be broadcasted across the planet, so it can make everyone happy~" Ryo reached his hand out in the air, his lips gently perking ever so lightly, pulling his lollipop out of his mouth. His soft, gentle lips, glistening in the moonlight...

... Wait, what? 

Haruka shook his head, stopping himself from Ryo. Shit, it was happening again. Ever since their encounter at the studio, it was different. As if a light was shined over his head for once. For a bit, his mind couldn't stop going back to the weird bassist of GYROAXIA for some damn reason. On one end, yes it did piss him the hell off he couldn't figure out why he, of all people, was on his mind, but on the other end, was it really all that bad? He simply continued to strum along, though hardly keeping up with whatever alien nonsense Ryo was going on about.

"Hey, Haruka-kun," Ryo softly said after a moment. "You're really good at playing." He turned to Haruka with a smile, almost making Haruka's heart skip a beat. "Normally, you seemed to have a pained expression on your face... but, you look happy, here." Haruka clenched the neck of the guitar, his mouth lightly quivering. Just what the hell was this guy making him feel? It wasn't a usual rage, or dejectedness, or sadness. The weird bubbly feeling only amplified when Ryo smiled, letting a small "unh" out of his mouth. "I'm glad to see you're happy." 

"... I just, don't hate playing the guitar, that's all." He mumbled, turning away, feeling the heat rush back to his cheeks at the gentle compliment. 

...What a pain, this damned feeling didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon. Well, then again, does it really need to leave?


End file.
